A Next Gen Story
by BunnyAndBubbles
Summary: Focusing on Victorie and Teddy we follow them as they navigate the difficulties of Hogwarts, friendships, romance, inner struggles and potentially something darker. Rated T for language, violent imagery, and possibly romance
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **No idea how this is guna go, got a bit bored of waiting for updates from other nice long stories so decided to keep myself entertained with this. Hope it's ok feel free to let me know what can be improved on. Also just for future reference I'm not sure how often I'll be able to upload, but of coarse I'm being a bit presumptuous, there would have to be someone who wanted to read it to be annoyed at my lack of updates?ￂﾠ**

 _After the war had been won and Voldemort had been defeated, the wizarding world had expected to enter a golden era of peace, and for the most part they had. Followers of voldermort had split in factions, some had gone into hiding, keeping their beliefs to themselves, quietly trying to assimilate to new lives, often fleeing to other countries Some more outspoken groups had been rounded up and sent to Azkaban. Other, much more dangerous higher ranking followers disappeared completely, apart from every few years when they would execute a violent reminder that there are still those who believe winners write the history books and that the real hero of the wizarding world lost on the 2nd of may 1998. This is the world the next generation lives in, an uncertain peace, as if the world in which they live is resting upon thin cracking ice with nothing but darkness ready to swallow them whole._

The first time he saw her she was a mere 5 hours old.

Edward 'Teddy' Lupin had been spending some time with his godfather and his wife, Harry and Ginny potter, when Bill and Fleur Weasley welcomed their first child into the world. They insisted Teddy visit them at the hospital as soon as possible. They had grown very close to him after the war was won and they found it difficult to conceive their own child. Instead of letting themselves feel disappointed and depressed they threw themselves into helping to care for him. They stepped up when Harry and Ginny were navigating the minefield that is being newlywed, helping to take care of Teddy when Andromeda had work (she is a young grandmother after being only 44 when Teddy was born). Bill would take Teddy flying around their garden on his broom., Fleur of coarse was a nervous wreck the whole time and couldn't take any more after five minutes, although she couldn't help but give them a worried smile at the sound of the toddlers peels of laughter.

Now that they finally had their own child they knew things would have to change but would always hold a special place for Teddy, and would still insist on being a part of raising him, which included sharing the most precious moment of their lives despite him not really understanding what was happening.

"Right here we are. Are you ready?" Harry asked the wide eyed toddler as they stood outside the hospital room. Teddy stared up eagerly at Harry, who nodded toward the room, signalling it was ok to go in. Teddy walked into the dimly lit room slowly.

"Bill!" As soon as he saw Bill he ran over for one of Bills big bear hugs. It had been a long labour and so a few days since Teddy had seen both Bill and Fleur.

"Are you ready to meet your new best friend, mate" A beaming smile on Bills face as he walked over the the bed where Fleur and their precious newborn were. He placed Teddy on the wide hospital bed next to Fleur. She wrapped her free arm around the toddler kissing the top of head.

"Flower!" Teddy had found it difficult to pronounce Fluer, and had naturally started to call her flower.

"Bonjour Teddy bear, would you like to meet our leettle Victorie?" All the while Teddy had been staring wide eyed at the soft pink bundle in her arm. This had probably been the longest length of time Teddy had gone without moving or shouting. He looked up at Fluer after a time.

"Bebe?"

"Zat ees right, baby" she whispered, giving him a little squeeze

Teddy was not known for being gentle, in fact at his grandmothers house the rule was if it's breakable and not out of reach you might as well say goodbye, and yet when reached out his small hand, it was with the gentlest softest feather touch.

As he stroked her check, Victorie squirmed and scrunched her face. Teddy was about to take his hand away, terrified he had done something wrong, when her tiny hand emerged from the blankets and grabbed hold of his finger tightly, settling immediately. In that moment it were as if there was a new hope born with this generation. Both Fleur, Bill and Ginny, who had been snapping as many pictures as humanly possible, all had tears glistening in their eyes, Harry watched on, a satisfied smile on his face. These are the moments that make the sacrifices they have all had to make, bearable.

Over the years the new hope-filled generation welcomed more children to its ranks, Victorie got a little sister and a little brother, Dominique and Louis. In between and following were many cousins, there was never a shortage of play mates, however there was something special that Victorie and Teddy shared. When she was a baby Teddy would do anything to make her giggle, make faces, jump and dance like a wild thing, jump out and scare anyone who came into the room, anything to hear her laugh. When she was learning to walk it was Teddy she was trying to get to while her mother held on to her hands. He held out his arms a short distance away ready to catch her, she took a few tentative wobbly steps forward then crashed into him, both ended up giggling and crawling around on the would make forts out of sheets, Teddy would tell Victorie stories and make shadow puppets late into the night. They even attempted to build their own treehouse in the garden at shell cottage, it was more like an accident waiting to happen, but they were still very pleased with themselves when they stood back and admired their handy work.

As Teddy got older, Andromeda liked to take him on exotic holidays for weeks at a time, exploring new cultures, meeting new people, experiencing new lands, that she knew his mother and father would have wanted to show him. It was something Teddy both looked forward to and dreaded.

He loved going to these new exciting places but there was a part of him that hated leaving Victorie behind. To begin with, Victorie would cry and hold on to Teddy when he told her he was going away. As she got older though, she would be excited for him and for the stories and presents he would bring back to tell and show everyone. It was hard to be lonely with such a large family anyway, even if Victories and her sister, Dominique clashed a lot and Louis was more interested in hanging out with the other boys, there was always Molly, uncle Percy and aunt Audrey's eldest daughter, to talk to and play with, and the younger cousins to dote on.

For Victorie though, no one else quite understood her, no one else knew her quite as well as Teddy, after all they had spent just about every day together from the moment she was born. So when he wasn't close by it felt like something of herself was missing.

When he came home that missing piece returned with him. Depending on the weather they would sit on the beach watching the sea send waves in and out, or they would sit in front of the fire in the living room of shell cottage with hot chocolates, as Teddy would describe all he had seen on his latest trip.

"It was amazing Tori! You can't even imagine how massive the pyramids and the sphinx is, I said to gran they must have had to use magic to build them. No way could they do it without magic."

"Wow, I can't wait to see them myself," Victorie said as she flicked through the photos he had handed to her.

"Don't worry we'll definitely go one day. Maybe we could even dig up an undiscovered mummy!"

"That would be so cool, as long as it's not cursed, or comes alive!"

It was a blissful childhood to say the least, every other day it seemed there was a baby born, a birthday or occasion to be celebrated, and even the uneventful days were filled with imaginative adventures, heated arguments and belly aching laughter.

However, soon it came time for Teddy to go to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Short and sweet just trying to build a better picture of relationships and the type of people we're dealing with here (tbh I'm not even sure 0.0 just seeing what feels natural, not sure if that's the right way about it we shall find out)**

"What do you think?" Teddy was examining himself in the mirror unsure of his reflection.

"You look…" Victorie thought for a moment, "small"

"Gran says I'll need room to grow" he said defensively.

"And older" furrowing her brow as Teddy stared at himself in his new school robes "it's weird."

"I know. I can't believe tomorrow I'm going to Hogwarts" Teddy looked more pale than usual as a thought came into his head, "I feel sick!"

"It's ok to be nervous"

"No I mean I feel sick now. What about tomorrow?! What if I throw up in the train station in front of everyone and they all see and no one wants to be friends with the kid that throws up before they even get on the train and I'm a weirdo loner outcast for the entire time I'm at Hogwarts"

Victorie stifled a giggle as Teddy threw himself dramatically on the sofa, burying his face in one of the many cushions his grandmother liked to collect from their travels.

"You're not helping" he said catching Victorie smiling at him, although for some reason her smile did help. It was warm and so joyful and made things seem not so bad.

"Maybe we could ask uncle George if he has something you could take so you don't feel like you'll hurl everywhere?" She offered in a way that only a 9 year old could.

"I hadn't thought of that!" He sat bolt upright looking much less worried, and pale. "I knew we were bestest friends for a reason!" He wrapped his scrawny arms around her waist and twirled her around. Teddy had a habit of flip flopping quickly between emotions. It could be difficult to keep up but he was always genuine, nothing was ever hidden with Teddy.

Just as he placed her down, although very heavy handed for the most part he still used that same gentle touch he had used the first time they had met, a beautiful woman entered the living room, her skin was radiant, her hair like silver blonde silk flowed down her back, her deep blue eyes sparkled despite how tired she also looked (for the most part Louis was a good baby but had trouble sleeping through the night lately).

"Oh Teddy bear!"' A pink flush creeped on to Teddys cheeks at hearing his old nickname that only the women in the family used, of coarse eventually the boys would use it to tease him when they got older.

"You look so grown up! I just can not beleeve you are starting ''ogwarts this year" her eyes started to glisten as she fixed his tie and stood back to look at Teddy in his robes. "I wish we could go back to when you two were small running around naked on za beach.."

"Mum!" Victorie exclaimed "gross! Like anyone wants to see anyone else naked!"

Teddy was biting back his laughter as Fleur ignored her eldest daughter and gave Teddy a tight hug.

"We will see you at the train station tomorrow" she said as she attempted to smooth down his hair, sighing taking in the sight of this boy she had helped to raise, as he smiled awkwardly up at her.

"Right, Victorie, we 'ave to go get Dominique and get home, your father may attempt to cook again if we do not get back before he does, Say goodbye while I go get Louis and say goodbye to andromeda"

Fleur left and the two children were once again left alone.

"You better not forget about us while you're off learning magic and making new friends and being generally amazing at everything" Victorie started to pout and crossed her arms high on her chest trying to look very serious. Teddy burst out laughing, how could anyone take that big lip pulled down so far. When he finally noticed her glaring at him he made himself serious, still a slight smirk in the corner of his mouth.

"How could I forget, I promised I'd write every one at least once a week" the daunting task of writing to each member of his adoptive family and his grandmother had just dawned on him, it might take a whole week just to tell them all about his first day!

Victorie continued to pout but seemed to be appeased by the promise of letters, "I spose it's just like one of your adventures abroad, just a bit longer"

"Exactly so I'll have even more to tell you about"

She threw her arms around him, attempting to give him one of her dads breath taking bear hugs, Teddy pretended he couldn't breath and they both fell apart laughing.

"See you tomorrow Teddy, love you!" she said as she ran off to find her mother and baby brother in the next room.

"Victorie's right" he said to himself "it's just like another, much bigger, adventure"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steam billowed around the crowded station. Parents and children alike were rushing to get trunks onto the train before saying tearful goodbyes, others were more eager to get back to school after the summer pushing family members off them and running to find friends. Even animals seemed to be running wild owls, cats, rats, lizards, Teddy swears he saw a tiny dragon poking its head out of a cage.

Teddy stood, glued to the spot where he was stood, knuckles white as he clung to the handle of his trunk, holding his grandmothers hand with the other, it didn't matter if he was too old for that right now.

He felt a strong comforting hand rest on his shoulder, and looked up to see his godfather smiling down at him. Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Ron and most of the kids had come to see him off. Hermione was at home with baby Hugo, but had sent her love and an old book of hers she had found. Percy was of coarse very busy with important things but Molly had insisted on coming along, Teddy knew it was probably just be get away from some chore or extra curricular her dad had her doing, but he still appreciated it no matter the reason.

They were starting to attract a lot of attention, even adults were staring and whispering amongst themselves. Teddy new his adoptive family were well known but often completely forgot about that side of them, and even thought the stares and whispers must be because of how many people were gathered about him. Later on the train he would realise the real cause as he was questioned by not only first years but just about everyone on the train, about how he new The Harry Potter and The Weasleys.

The train whistle sounded signalling it was nearly time to leave.

"I'm afraid I can't give you much advice on how to survive a normal first year of school kid, then again if we could do it while some psycho tried to kill us, I'm sure you'll do great!" Harry said cheerfully, Ron nodded in agreement, and Teddy couldn't help but let out a strained chuckle as he imagined a young Harry and Ron trying to take on a troll.

Fleur was in tears again and Bill brought him in to one of his famous hugs, "you're guna do amazing things, ok!" Teddy nodded weakly.

When Bill released him he was tackled to the ground by James, Albus, Fred, Roxanne, Victorie and even Lilly was holding on to him at the knees, choruses of "we'll miss you..write everyday…can I use your stuff till you get back…" echoed in his ears.

"Alright everyone! It's my turn" as soon as she had spoken the children climbed off Teddy, who then dusted himself off and turned to his grandmother. She gave him a hard stare, "now! You be good, you follow the rules, you listen to your teachers but stand up for yourself" she sighed and her eyes softened, a glint of sadness as she thought about the day she had said those same words to her daughter and how she knew that nymphadora would have been so proud of her not so little boy if she were here right now.

"I will gran, don't worry, I'll make you all proud, I'll make mum and dad proud too" at that she pulled him in to a warm hug.

The trains whistle sounded again. Teddy straightened himself up,

"I guess it's now or never huh"

Harry and Ron lifted his trunk onto the train. Just as he was about to step up onto the train and delicate hand softly grabbed his. He turned, and there she was, his best friend. They didn't need words in that moment. He wrapped his arms around her, he could feel her shaking a little. Up until this point Victorie had promised herself she would be strong for Teddy not let him see her be sad, like they had said this was just another great adventure he was going on, but seeing him step onto the train, she just had to say goodbye properly and it had become too much to keep in. She pulled away, a big smile on her red botchy, damp face.

"Here", she said with a smile smearing away the tears and handing him something.

"Why are you giving your bracelet back to me? Don't you like it? I can't exchange it at Hogwarts you know!" Teddy stared at the small silver charm bracelet he had bought her while on his last trip. When they were gown up and going on adventures together, the idea was that she could get a a new charm in each place they visited.

"No you idiot! If you take it with you it'll remind you of me and you'll think 'oh yeah I remember Victorie my bestestiest friend in the whoooole world I better go write her so she doesn't forget about me'"

"Ha! I'm unforgettable no chance you'd forget me"

Victorie scoffed at him and pushed him onto the train, and just in time too. The train came to life and started to slowly chug down the track.

As soon as Teddy had found a compartment he leaned out of the window as far as he could, along with a lot of the other first years. He saw his grandmother and his adoptive family all waving and smiling as the train started to pick up speed. Soon they were out of sight and Teddy was on his way to his first year at Hogwarts. It was a strange scary feeling to be leaving behind all that he knew, but also exciting. Now he had said the goodbyes he could enjoy the idea of Hogwarts, a place his parents had both been students. Which house would he be sorted in to? What lessons would he enjoy the most? Would he make a good group of friends, if any at all!? No! It was time to look forward to what was ahead.

Attending Hogwarts had opened his eyes to the wizarding world and how sheltered he had been. At first it was difficult to make friends, all anyone seemed interested in was his godfather, the Weasleys and a few brave, or maybe obnoxious people, even asked about his parents. He was happy he'd been sorted into Hufflepuff, he still got quizzed but not as intensely as a lot of the gryffindor or Ravenclaws would. He thought it must have been a point of pride for the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws just were just being nosey know it alls.

Eventually he found himself a group of friends who couldn't have cared less who he was or who his family were, in the best kind of way. While yes they would admit it must be pretty cool having Harry Potter as your godfather and the Weasleys as aunts and uncles and badass parents who fought the dark lord, in no way did that stop them ripping him to shreds if a cute girl flirted with him and all he could do was stand there trying, and failing, to look cool all the whole turning bright red.

Outside of his group though, he found it difficult dealing with the staring and whispering. He started to resent the fame he was associated with and at times even felt angry that no one had prepared him for this.

"They should have known this is what it would have been like, especially Harry! Yet all he did was joke about how he couldn't give me advice on a 'normal' first year!" Teddy sat on his bed venting to one of his mates, Aedan a tall pale, dark haired boy with a think northern Irish accent. "How is it normal to have people constantly staring and whispering? It's really starting to piss me off!" Teddy continued.

"Be fair mate, it's been pissing you off since we started school," Aedan grinned, a dimple appearing on he left cheek.

"Ergh you know what I mean. I just want this year to be over already, maybe when we come back everyone won't be so bothered with us not being new anymore," Teddy looked hopefully up at his friend.

"Sure why not" Aedan didn't sound very convincing as he patted his friend mockingly on the arm.

Just as Teddy was about to turn to punch Aedan in the arm, Mathew and Arron came up looking for their other two friends.

"Come on you two! We're guna miss out on dinner," Mathew said, he was a small scrawny boy with shaggy brown hair and was the most nervous of the four boys. He hated being late and would make sure any home work was done as soon as possible. Teddy often wondered how this kid would cope when it came time for them to take their O. and N.E. , he'll probably end up in the hospital wing purely due to stress.

"I'm pretty sure they make enough food to feed twice as many students as there are" Arron looked like someone you might find on a beach in Australia or California, his skin seemed to always be tanned and his hair was a dirty blonde. The girls in their year had already noticed him but he was so laid back he had barely noticed, or maybe he had, it was hard to tell.

"Come on let's go before Matty has a fit" Aedan stood up and started for the door, Teddy caught up with him just before he made him punching him hard in the arm.

"Didn't think I'd forgotten did you?" Teddy ran down to the great hall, the other two boys close behind, all laughing and pushing one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I feel like this is a bit of a messy muddle, getting round to people talking

Things hadn't got much better for Teddy at Hogwarts. People still stared and whispered, although most had learned not to berate him with questions anymore, but that was down to his change in attitude. Half way through his second year something snapped. A third year Gryffindor boy, who was on the school paper and had been bugging him since the moment he stepped inside Hogwarts about the great trio, Harry Ron and Hermione, which would have been tolerable, but when he wasn't getting the in depth behind the scenes interview he wanted, he brought up Teddys parents. Something snapped. Teddy rounded on the boy who although was taller than him, seemed to shrink with the look Teddy gave him, and after offering to reposition the quill and parchment the boy constantly had in hisbhand to some where less comfortable, most people got the hint.

He resented the fame at first but soon it developed into resenting those closest to him, and even his parents. Why did they have to fight? Why couldn't they have stayed home with their baby and raised him and he could just be another normal wizard? Rather than talk about it, it was easier to distract himself with his friends who had started gathering the attention of the girls in their year and the year below. Every now and then they would use the whole, poor orphan Teddy on a girl to helo Teddy out, and themselves if the girl had good looking friends. Not that Teddy needed the extra help, he had always been a cute kid and had gone through the awkward gangly phase, but he had started to fill out.

"still though, at least all this attention can be used for something more fun" his friends would say.

Teddy still loved his friends and family greatly and spent a lot of time, when he wasn't at school, with the cousins, but things didn't feel the same for him between Harry and the other adults. It was hard to when all anyone cared about at school was hearing about them. The only place that felt the same as it had done before Hogwarts, that wasn't his own home, was shell cottage. When he wasn't exploring the world with his gran or meeting up with Aedan, Mathew and Arron, that's where he would be. Bill and Teddy would take Lewis, who was always excited when his surrogate big brother visited, out flying in he garden. Fleur would bake all of them cookies and dote on him as she had done when he was little, even though at 13 he was already just taller than her.

Dominique seemed like she was 8 going on 18, she and Roxanne were often joined at the hip giggling and flicking through witch weekly looking for the latest gossip and trends they would beg their mothers to let them try out.

"you girls are 8! Why are you walking round in those" teddy said to the two girls pointimg at the platforms they had 'burrowed'.

"omg teddy get out!" Dominique threw a pillow at his head,

"you just don't understand style"said Roxanne as she posed in the full length mirror.

Teddy burst out laughing.

"urrrgh what do you even want?" Dominique demanded.

"I cant come say hi anymore?"

Both girls just stared at him.

"ok ok, wheres Tor? I need to give her something"

Dominique rolled her eyes, "last I saw she was freaking out in her room about having everything she needed for school. She's been a total nightmare! I borrow a few things and she comes digging through all my stuff shouting about how I need to stay out of her room, whatever. Anyway, if she's not there who knows, probably freaking out somewhere, as long as it's not in my face."

Teddy left the girls pouring over their magazines as they started to try to copy the latest makeup look with some 'borrowed' make up.

He had a few ideas where Victorie may have taken herself off to, and after checking the swing seat at the very bottom of the garden out of view from the house and a dodgy treehouse they had built, more of a death trap really, he found her down on the beach, staring down at a rock pool.

"I found you!" Teddy laughed as she started so, at the sudden sound of his voice the elbow she was resting on slipped and she fell into the little pool of water.

"Ha ha very! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She said, looking only mildly annoyed and still very distracted, as she wrung out the ends of her long and now damp hair.

"Hey, is everything ok? You'd usually be kicking my butt by now" Teddy asked.

"School's only a week away," she said quietly, looking down at the rock pool again. "Look st everything you've had to deal with."

"It's not so bad!"

Victorie gave him a dubious look.

"No honestly, after the incident with that prick from the paper, hardly anyone bugs me now, unless I want them to, then it's all 'woe is me'"

"Ew Teddy that's awful! I don't need to hear about how you get girls interested in you!" Looking genuinely grossed out.

"Well anyway, if anyone bothers you just let me know and me and the lads will sort them out, ok?"

Victorie could help giggle at the idea of Teddy 'sorting someone out'. Yes he had started to fill out but she could only see the goofy little friend she had known her whole life.

"Oi I'm not as skinny as I used to be! Look right here see that!" He flexed his arm, but it only make Victorie laugh even louder as a small bludgeon appeared on his bicep, "yeah well I'd like to see your muscles," he said laughing along with her, poking her tiny arms.

"Fair enough." She said as she gained some composure,"why were you looking for me anyway?"

"Can't your bestest friend in the whole world just want to scare you so you fall in tiny rock pools? Actually this time there is a reason, I have something for you."

"You already gave me the greenstone you got from your trip to New Zealand last week"

"Not that! This," he said, holding out a small silver charm bracelet with a single Eiffel Tower charm hanging from it.

"My bracelet!" It was the bracelet she had given Teddy on his first day of Hogwarts two years ago, he gently helped her but it on around her tiny wrist, their hands briefly lingering in one another's.

"I duno why but when I really missed home and just wanted to come back, it helped just to hold a piece of you guys in my hand, thanks Tor" he was staring at the little charm, he remembered she had picked it out when they had gone to visit her grandmother in Paris and he and his gran had been invited along. She reached out and gave him a tight hug, then lay down on the sand.

"I'm glad it helped, let's hope it works for me".

"It's guna be great, and you'll have me, how could you possibly go wrong!" Giving her a cheeky smile, and lay next to her.

"I swear the last 6 months you have got so big headed! Those fan girls are doing you no good."

"Well none of you guys feed my ego, someone would recognise how amazing I am at some point, it was inevitable".

Victorie just rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Is everything really ok Teddy?" She had noticed something different about him since he came back that summer. He still acted like everything was light and funny, not taking anything too seriously, but there was something underneath, she couldn't quite work out what.

"Yeah coarse, why?"

"I don't know, you just seem different, I know you're happy but it's like something's tainting it."

Teddy was stunned for a moment, how is it this tiny 11 year old girl had picked up on the anger and resentment he'd been covering up that no one else seemed to have noticed. Yes they were best friends and had known each other since she was born but since starting Hogwarts, they hadn't spent nearly as much time together as they used to, even over the summers he was away with his grandmother and spending time with friends and all of the other cousins, and yet still she knew him better than anyone. He quickly snapped out of it with a big smile.

"Don't be silly, it's just my new found edginess, you must have picked up on the moody guy vibe I put on for the girls," winking at her as a spoke.

Victorie pretended to retch, "you're such a creep now!"

"It's not my fault it works! It wasn't even me who started it, Aedan was the one who made up the whole poor orphan Teddy he's so misunderstood, crap, So he could be the good guy friend just being there as a shoulder to brood on," he attempted to defend himself.

"Yeah well you're all creeps then! I'm going no where near creeps like you when I go to Hogwarts"

"Good! Your dad would have a fit if you did, I don't know what he's going to do when Niq and Roxie start," Teddy looked wide eyed at the thought.

"Have a mental breakdown probably."

They carried on talking like this until Fleur called them in for dinner, and continued after in the living room until it was long past time for Teddy to head home.

"I know it's scary Tori but we'll have each other now and once you make a few friends, settle in you'll wonder what you were even nervous about in the first place"

"I hope you're right," she said nervously twirling the ends of her long silvery blonde hair, even in the dim light it seemed to shine.

"Aren't I always..wait don't answer that, just trust me on this one." He pulled her into a reassuring hug before being engulfed in green flames and disappearing.

Victorie sighed, still unsure of what was ahead but surely if Teddy had found his place and was enjoying himself, then so could she.

"That's it no more worrying or moping! It's just pathetic. I'm going to have a great time and learn amazing things, who cares what everyone else is doing!" She said to no one in particular, and marched up stairs, a new determined attitude, to pack the rest of her things ready for next week.

"Victorie! Eet is time to go my darling," Fleur shouted up to her daughter.

Victorie took one last look in the mirror, checking her appearance. She knew she was very pretty, how could she not be being part Veela, but it was something that made her feel a little self conscious, especially at her age. Even Veela go through an awkward stage apparently and Victorie did not feel her appearance was living up to what was expected. She felt she was too skinny, her arms and legs seemed too long for her body, she would joke she had more of a five-head than a fore head and it didn't help not knowing how to dress with her boobs starting the fill out slightly, but not enough to warrant a bra. She sighed, brushed through her long thick silvery blonde hair, at least that's one thing she liked about herself, and bounded down stairs.

Since she had decided not to mope around anymore, she had been able to let herself be excited about going to Hogwarts. Her dad had told her about all the new things she would learn and her uncles George and Ron had told her how much fun they had while they attended, in between all the dark lord drama of coarse.

"All ready Mum, I brought my trunk down stairs last night, I've got a small bag for things I might need on the train, I think I'm ready."

Fleur looked at her oldest child, and holding Victories face gently in her hands,"I can not believe it is already time for you to go, it seems like only an instant since we were praying we would have a child," her eyes brimming with tears and she brought Victorie in a gentle but tight hug.

Bill popped his head into the hallway, seeing mother and daughter holding on to one another, he felt a lump grow in his throat.

"How we doing in here?" He asked.

Fleur and Victorie started slightly at the sound of his voice, both looking a little bleary eyed as they looked over at him.

"Just 'aving a moment, come on darling, time to go." Fleur said.

Victorie took her mothers hand, they went out to where Dominique and Louis were waiting for them, and they all headed to Kings Cross Station.

Victorie was the first of her family to pass through the wall onto platform 9 ¾ , and just as she was gaining her bearings, she was tackled at all angles nearly knocking her small frame to the ground. All of the family had made it to see Victorie off.

"I love you guys but seriously I need air!," Victorie gasped.

They were all laughing and talking excitedly as Victorie made the rounds greeting her aunts and uncles. Harry was watching over the kids with Ron and George, while Hermione, Angelina, Audrey Percy's wife, and Fleur were gathered round making sure Victorie had everything she needed, fussing over her, while Ginny and Andromeda snapped a million and one photos of them all.

Victorie felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around, "Tante Gabrielle! Tu m'as tellement manqué. Que faites-vous ici?" Victorie hadn't quite registered her aunt was here, at the station. They usually went to visit her in France where they all would tend to speak French.

"I missed you too! What am I doing here? I could not possibly miss you going off to 'ogwarts! This ees such an important moment for you I just couldn't miss it." And she gave her niece a big hug.

"Thanks so much for coming, it really does mean the world."

"It ees my pleasure, I also have a leetle something for you," she handed Victorie a small box.

Inside was a charm, a silver stack of books with a golden wand resting on top.

"Oh it's beautiful thank you so much aunt Gabrielle you didn't have to!" Victorie gushed as her aunt helped her put the new charm on her bracelet.

"Nonsense, I wanted you to 'ave something special to mark ze occasion."

At that moment the train whistle sounded and it was nearly time to go. There was another round of goodbyes, lots of hugs a few more tears, even Dominique gave her sister a hug, asking if she could borrow her clothes afterwards of coarse.

Bill lifted Victories trunk onto the train, and turned to his daughter, "you're going to do amazing things sweetheart, and this is just the beginning," his big cheerful smile beaming down at her made her really believe him.

"We really need to get on the train Tor." Teddy held his hand out to her. He had gone to find them a compartment and his friends leaving her to say her goodbyes having already said his.

Bill pulled her in for one last hug, she felt so small to him, he briefly flashed back to the day she was born and how tiny and delicate she had felt then. Time had passed by so fast. Just before releasing her he looked up at Teddy catching his eye. Bill had had a talk with Teddy the day before over a game of wizards chess.

"I know you found it tough your first year, I think everyone does but you know the added strain of being associated with this family."

Teddy looked up at Bill.

"Don't worry Bill, I'll keep an eye on her, she won't have to put up with idiots like I had to, I'll make sure of it."

"Good, just don't go getting yourself into trouble either."

A cheeky grin appeared on Teddys face, Bill couldn't help but smile back,"the professors love me, I'm not sure exactly how far I could go without getting into serious trouble, but I'm pretty sure I'll be alright."

Bill rolled his eyes, and they continued their game.

"Go on, it's time," Bill let go of Victorie and watched as she stepped onto the train.

As she stepped on to the train, Victorie started to feel excited, she was sad to be leaving her family, but now the goodbyes were done, she started to feel the buzz from the other students as they walked along the train to the compartment Teddy had found for them.

"Hey Matt," Teddy said to a boy who was reaching out of the top window as an elderly woman passed him something.

"Hey. Ok nan I've got it honestly we'll be fine they feed us as soon as we get there, you know this, I love you ok bye…yes yes I promise I'll write now go." Matt threw himself down onto the seat, "see! This is why I'm so wound up, you see!"

Teddy just laughed at his exasperated friend, as Victorie stood awkwardly beside him.

"Oh yeah hey, Matt this is Tori," he beamed as a introduced them.

"The famous Victorie! It feels like your already part of the our little group with how much Teddy talks about you."

Victorie started the blush, "oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I bet your sick of me already."

"Not at all. Although you didn't bother to mention how good looking she is," Matt raised an eyebrow at Teddy, who looked at Victorie and titled his head, he hadn't really thought about it before, but yes she was very pretty. "You better watch out when Aedan gets here," Matt smirked at the sudden look of horror on Teddys face, Bill would not be happy if Teddy let his friends hit on his daughter. Victorie just laughed, she was used to people thinking she was pretty, she couldn't see herself what was so special but there was no use trying to tell others that, and after a while she found it less and less embarrassing.

"Maybe we should go find a quieter compar…" Teddy started to say, but it was too late. He felt an arm drop onto his shoulders.

"How goes the battle lads!" Aedan beamed, followed by Arron and a group of four giggling girls.

"Have you met our new friend?" Matt said, a devious look on his face. Teddy glared at him.

Aedan looked around the compartment indignant that he hadn't been introduced earlier, despite just setting foot inside.

"Hi, I'm Victorie, apparently you've all heard a lot about me already," Victorie said giving a little wave.

"This is the Victorie?," Aedan glared at Teddy, "tut tut Edward, I see why you've kept her to yourself all this time."

"It's her first year here!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Excuses, and I bet you haven't even been introduced properly yet," Aedan turned to Victorie and ushered her into a seat next him leaving Teddy on the other side of the compartment. "Well you've met Mathew over there, he loves us really but you'd never be able to tell. Then there's Arron, it be a miracle if you managed to get a full sentence out of that one, I think it's an act for the ladies personally," he winked at her knowingly, "next to the man of mystery over there was have Molly and Millie, the twins, and Eleanor and Lilah, they're part of our entourage."

"No we're not you prick I've no idea why my friends even insist on hanging around you lot! And you know it's Nora, not Eleanor." The girl threw what Victorie assumed was his back at Aedan.

"Aw come on sis you love us really. Nora's a little touchy," he said in a loud whisper.

"It's very nice to meet you all, what about you though," Victorie turned to Aedan a light smile on her face, her blue eyes were dazzling. She was young and clearly going through an awkward phase but it was obvious she would be stunning as she got older. Aedan had to clear his throat to bring himself back.

"Well I'm the leader of this rag tag group, and quite the good looking one at that," putting his hand to his chin, smiling at her. Victorie couldn't help but burst out laughing at his fake arrogance although she was sure he knew how good looking he really was.

Nora had come over to see what was so funny and Aedan left then chatting, and sat next to a very grumpy looking Teddy.

"You can't go out with her!" Teddy said very seriously.

"You can't call dibs on a girl mate, anyway I thought she was like a sister?"

"Yes and no, we're best friends but that's not even the point, I promised her dad I'd look out for her, and you're a prick to girls."

"Ah cheers for that mate," Aedan said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. You can't mess with her like other girls, she's special." It had just slipped out, Aedan raised an eyebrow at him. "You know what I mean, none of us go near your sister and she's only a year younger and hot!"

"Alright alright, just a friendly face around Hogwarts, nothing more calm yourself down," he thought for a moment, "although, what if she were interested in me, I don't think I'd be able to resist such a pretty face."

Teddy punched his arm and the train journey continued along these same lines, Matt joined in with Aedan teasing Teddy, Nora, Lilah and Victorie continued talking while the twins fawned over Arron who barely said anything.

This is alright so far, Victorie thought to herself.


End file.
